


Dzień 2: Alkoholowa abstrakcja

by Ithil7



Series: StuckyWeek 2 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, Funny, M/M, hahaha what a funny story
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7
Summary: Upijanie się z Nataszą rosyjskim bimbrem jest miłe ale nie porównywalne do grania w zielone ze Steve'mKrótka forma napisana w ramach tygodnia tematycznego poświęconego Steve'owi i Bucky'emu z MCU.Link: http://fcstevebucky.tumblr.com/post/173192484467/stuckyweek2





	Dzień 2: Alkoholowa abstrakcja

\- Ostatnio piliśmy to z Nataszą. Jest trochę mocniejsze niż piwo ale nie martw się, po prostu musisz przed każdym łykiem wziąć głęboki oddech i zobaczyć w wyobraźni bezkres syberyjskich śniegów. Idealnie biało, idealnie równo, idealnie cicho - powiedział Bucky podając Steve'owi szklankę z niepokojąco zieloną zawartością.  
\- I wtedy się nie upiję?- zapytał Steve bardzo powątpiewającym tonem.  
\- I wtedy będzie fajnie- odpowiedział wymijająco lecz z dużym entuzjazmem Bucky.

Bucky miał rację. Później rzeczywiście było fajnie.  
\- Moje palce wiją się jak wĘże!- zaśmiewał się Steve, który miał chyba zbyt małą wyobraźnię bo był kompletnie pijany. Bucky śmiał się tak bardzo, że spadł z fotela co wywołało - oczywiście - kolejną salwę śmiechu.  
\- Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj!- zerwał się nagle z podłogi, gnany jakiś kolejnym wspaniałym pomysłem - pewnie tak samo dobrym jak przyniesienie do domu absyntu i upicie Kapitana Ameryki. Pobiegł do sypialni i przez chwilę buszował w niej, wydając z siebie dziwne okrzyki o lekko oskarżającym zabarwieniu. Wynikało z nich, że nie może czegoś znaleźć i podejrzewa Steve'a o schowanie bądź wyrzucenie tej arcypotrzebnej rzeczy. Po chwili jednak rozległ się okrzyk tryumfu i Bucky wyłonił się z sypialni mając na głowie zawiązany czerwony krawat  
\- _HaHaHaHaHa!_ \- krzyknął jakimś cudem robiąc to z dziwacznym akcentem- _What a funny story, Steve!_  
Steve widząc go dostał spazmów i potrzebowałby dłuższej chwili żeby dojść do siebie gdyby Bucky nie kontynuował przedstawienia. Rzucił się na kanapę obok Steve'a, objął go ramieniem niczym dyskotekowy żigolak najgorszego sortu i wyszeptał, zionąc absyntowym oddechem - Anyway, how is your'e sex life?  
A potem ze szczerością kogoś kompletnie narąbanego cmoknął Steve'a w nos. I wszystko się zaczęło ze sobą jeszcze bardziej zlewać.

**Author's Note:**

> W razie gdyby ktoś nie był na bieżąco ze światem: Bucky po pijaku udaje Tommy'ego Wiseau w jego niezapomnianej roli w "The Room". Szczerze polecam zapoznać się z oryginałem (a także urządzić sobie grę pijacką ze znajomymi. Tylko może użyjcie soku, chyba, że lubicie śmierć od zatrucia alkoholem). A także z filmem "Disaster Artist" który niedawno był w kinach i który opowiada historię Tommy'ego i "The Room" - a przynajmniej tyle, ile się da. Film jest fan-ta-sty-czny!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIfWMb3riN0  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Zdbe0QN2Qg


End file.
